


Daydreams in the Rose Garden

by SnarkyBee



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBee/pseuds/SnarkyBee
Summary: *goes feral for hidden symbolism in rose colours*Seriously getting this uploaded took way longer than I wanted it to. I got a new phone, and forgot to move all my notes from the old one into the new one before wiping it, so I thought I had lost it forever!Thankfully when I was looking through my google docs, I managed to find a copy of it, so I dusted it off, cleaned it up, and got directly onto AO3 to put it up once and for all.





	1. In which Moomin meets an old friend, makes a new one, and is faced with a life changing decision.

Moomin stood on his bedroom balcony looking out across the small kingdom below him. Its markets have been bustling since early today, and he wanted to pick up some of the fresh fruits grown by the local farmers, and maybe socialize with a few of the civilians. Moomin's family runs the kingdom, figuring out the population's finances, watching over trading from neighbouring lands, and helping with the people's problems. Many of the civilians consider them royalty, but after seeing how other kingdoms are run - the neighbouring lands are controlled by the Empress Fillyjonk, who is much more strict rather than kind - they were less than impressed over the use of the term and have settled with being the leaders of the state, which Moomin agrees is a much more lenient and easy title.

Moomin returned inside from the balcony to get himself ready for the day. He puts on some of his more casual clothes, cleans his face, and he combs down his bedhead. Mamma says its best to try not to dress above those he's around, but while still looking nice enough to leave a good first impression. To complete his outfit he pulls on a dark blue spring cloak and ties the soft fabrics around his neck. After grabbing a fairly heavy bag of coin for the market, Moomin heads out of his room and down towards the kitchen for some breakfast.

Moomin heads through the doors into the kitchen and is blasted by the heat of the ovens. He wonders why everything on full force this early in the morning? He finds Mamma instructing the small army she's hired for help on cooking. She lights up when she sees him "Oh Moomin, dear, you're up. I could use some extra hands with the breads and pastries for The Brunch today."  
Oh of course, The Brunch is today! At least once a month they plan an open-invite meal for anyone in the kingdom to come and eat and to allow the people to share concerns or worries about the land in a warm and welcoming space. "I'm so sorry Mamma I completely forgot it was today, I've already made plans!". She smiles at him "Oh don't worry, go and do what you wish. I'll manage on my own." She laughs as she motions to the various helpers cooking up eggs and meats and preparing fresh fruits and vegetables. "If you do change your mind you know where to find me. I've already prepared your breakfast and packed you a lunch" she hands the breakfast platter and a bag to him. "Try not to stay out for too long, I've got something I want to talk to you about something later." He nods and heads out of the kitchen, finishing his breakfast on the way out. The hallways are much cooler away from the blaring heat of the four ovens cooking the various breakfast desserts. 

Moomin heads out the doors to their small castle and down the stairs towards the busy marketplace. It's a beautiful day for the market to be up; warm weather, bright skies, kids are running around the marketplace, and various musicians share their work for a bit of coin. Looking through the various stalls set up, there are fresh breads, recently caught fish and live crustaceans, ground spices, beautiful dyes, and various pieces of artwork are on display and up for sale. He buys a loaf of cinnamon bread and a basket of fresh fruits and decides to wander around the market.

It's now not long past lunch, and Moomin has made his way closer to the end of the market. Down here the market consists of more artists' work and various practices that aren't as welcome in the bigger kingdoms. Underneath the shade of a larger building sits a small fortune teller's tent. It's very dimly lit inside, with a small table in the middle and shelves of plants, bones, and jars of various liquids. At the back of the tent a figure sits away from him focused on a task. As the bells attached to the curtain into the tent jingle, they turn. "Oh hello Moomin!" Moomin smiles as he watches the girl get up and come to greet him "Hi Alicia." Alicia gives him a greeting hug and returns to her side of the table. "What's up?" Moomin sits on the chair at the table as Alicia sits across from him "I just had a day off and was wondering how you and your grandma have been."  
"Well she's been better, really, I finally became a fully-fledged witch! But she's not all too pleased that I'm still keeping up with the fortune teller side hobby."  
"Congrats! I mean you can't please everyone, especially not her" Alicia laughs as Moomin continues "and speaking of fortune telling I was actually thinking of getting one."  
She lights up when he hears him. "Oh of course! Let me get it all ready." He waits as she grabs a few dried plants and small pieces of bone. She sets the plants up in a pattern and places the bone into a small carved out cup. "Alright! You know there's a fee."  
"Oh, right of course!" He fishes out the sufficient coin and hands it to Alicia.  
She puts it to the side as she reaches over to pluck a hair from Moomins head.  
"Ow!"  
"Yeah, sorry. But you know how it works."  
She places the hair into the cup of bones and shakes it up. The bones make a chilling rattling sound that reverberated up Moomin's spine. He always hated that part. Once Alicia has shaken the bones the desired amount, she opens the cup to let the bones fall out over the plant pattern. Moomin watches her silently as she reads them, and once she's figured it out she begins with a deep inhale.  
"It says… that you'll be tasked with a heavy load - that's either literally or metaphorically- and faced with a tough decision that has the possibility to change a large part of your life. However, it says that the decision, while being quite impactful, will bring different kinds of happiness, acceptance, and change depending on which you choose. Essentially, you'll get a similar outcome with each decision."  
Moomin sits and thinks about it. "Well that is very interesting. Thank you, Alicia, but I do need to start to head home now. I'll see you around!" And he heads out the door. "Later Moomin! Good luck." 

Moomin's head is swimming with ideas of what this big decision could be as he makes his way home. "If it's going to be a similar outcome no matter what I choose, why is this decision so important?"  
"What decision?"  
Moomin stops in his tracks. He didn't even realize he was talking out loud before whatever - or whoever - responded. He looks for where the voice came from.  
"I'm over here."  
Moomin looks to see a boy, maybe just a bit older than him, sitting against the wall in an alley. He's got scraggly red hair poking out beneath a large green wizard-like hat, and is wearing a ragged green robe with some worn pants that look too small for him, and a harmonica sitting on his lap. Moomin notices he's got no shoes.  
"Oh.. uh. W-who are you?" He likes to think he knows almost everyone in the kingdom, though he knows he's never seen this boy before.  
The boy's deep brown eyes bare into him, he's tired looking, like he's seen so much of the world. Moomin feels as though the silence was lasting forever, when it couldn't have been more than 10 seconds before he answered.  
"I'm Snufkin."  
Moomin watches him pull himself off the ground. Snufkin not only looks older, but taller than him too. "Are you homeless?"  
Snufkin nods, though he doesn't seem too worried about it.  
"When's the last time you ate or bathed?"  
Snufkin shrugs "I get food and showers when they come to me."  
"Well why don't I bring you to them? You're welcome to stay with me if you need somewhere to sleep. And we have plenty of food."  
Snufkin smiles at his offer "that sounds lovely, thank you. And what was the decision?" They begin their trek back to the castle as Moomin remembered why he originally stopped "Oh! Right. Well I just got a fortune from a friend and she said that I will be faced with a pretty big decision but the decision will have a similar outcome depending on what I choose? I was just wondering what that could mean."  
Snufkin laughs "A big decision with no real decision? Why worry about it then?"  
He thinks to himself for a second "I guess you're right. What's it matter? I know my fortune now and I've just gotta deal with what comes." 

Moomin and Snufkin make their way back to the castle by late afternoon. Moomin is worried he may have missed dinner, but as they walk through the front doors and towards their personal dining hall, the smell of fresh cooked food becomes stronger. They must be right on time. Mamma waves Moomin down as him and Snufkin enter the room. "Oh good I was thinking for a minute there that we'd have to go on without you! Who's your new friend?"  
Moomin brings Snufkin forward to Mamma. "This is Snufkin, I met him on my way home, he needs good food, a bath and a place to sleep."  
"And new clothes!" Mamma says, looking at his attire "and don't you worry about it, we have all of that available." Mamma sits him down as she grabs an extra plate of food from the kitchen.  
While some small talk is shared over dinner, Moomin notices there's a weird tension over the table between Mamma and Pappa. Did they fight? Did something happen at The Brunch? Not knowing is killing him. After dinner, Moomin shows Snufkin around the castle, first the guest room that he'll be staying in, then the showers.  
"There should be some fresh towels inside, and feel free to use whichever shampoos you want, we all share them."  
Snufkin thanks him before heading inside and closing the door.  
It's late now, and Moomin is sitting in his bedroom staring out the window when he hears someone knocking on his door.  
"Come in"  
Mamma and Pappa enter the room, and remembering the weird feeling in the dining room, Moomin feels a shiver of dread creep up his spine. He watches them as they walk over and sit on either side of him.  
"Is... is something wrong?" he regrets it the moment he says it, but he had to say something. Mamma and Pappa look at each other.  
"We do have some news" Pappa's the first to speak up, still looking at Mamma "but it's not necessarily bad!"  
"Yes, there are many upsides to it" Mamma agrees "Maybe not even a downside. But that depends on you"  
"Then... what is it?"  
There's a long pause. "Surely you remember the Snorkmaiden, you used to play together when you were young?" Pappa says.  
Moomin nods, he's known Snorkmaiden for as long as he could remember. They don't talk as much nowadays though. He feels a twinge of panic. "Yes, what about her? Did something happen? Is she ok?"  
"Yes! Yes. She's fine." Pappa chuckles "It's just now her parents are stepping down, and her brother is taking the throne."  
"In hopes to celebrate Snork's rise, they've made a proposal" Mamma continues.  
"And what's the proposal?" Moomin's curiosity is skyrocketing. Snork is well-known for his tinkering. Maybe they'll get some prototypes out for a party? An announcement for a huge flying ship? With what he's heard about him, the possibilities are endless.  
Pappa looks to Mamma, and back to Moomin. "That's just it, the proposal is a proposal. The Snorkmaiden's 20th birthday is at the end of summer, if we create a union, trades between us and the Snorks will rise, and relations will be better, and should something happen with Fillyjonk we know they'd be on our side."  
Moomin is speechless. A marriage?? He hasn't even thought of getting himself a girlfriend, let alone getting married!  
Reading this, Mamma speaks up "It's entirely up to you! You are an adult and it's your decision. We aren't forcing you to do anything, just giving you the options. Like we said her birthday is at the end of summer, so you have 'til then to make your choice."  
They both wish him a good night before leaving his room, and leaving Moomin alone with his thoughts. Marrying the Snorkmaiden? They haven't talked in over a year! But it'll be good for the kingdom, and who knows? Marrying the Snorkmaiden might be nice. She's a nice girl, and admittedly Moomin used to like her quite a lot. Either way, he has a few months to think about it.  
After thinking through his options, Moomin settles down and heads to bed.


	2. Where Moomin has some fun with a new friend.

Moomin didn't sleep well, being presented with such a big question had him tossing and turning all night. Early the next morning he sleeplessly roams the hallways of the castle where he runs into Snufkin, but being so lost in his thoughts he bumps right into him. 

"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Snufkin turns to face him, much more tidied up from the shower and new clothes. Well, new pants and shoes at least, he's still wearing the green robe and hat. His red hair now brushed out and partially pulled back into a small ponytail, gleaming in the early morning sun. He helps him up. 

"Well with how small and cramped these hallways are, one has to be careful." Snufkin jokes, motioning to the spacious walkways. 

Moomin chuckles "Yeah, it's a little silly how big this place is sometimes."

"Then why have it big?"

Moomin pauses before he answers. "Well the castle wasn't built by us, for one thing. And for another it's better for the monthly parties we have, it fits more people"

Snufkin nods. "I guess that's an ok point."

"So how long do you plan on staying in the kingdom?" Moomin asks, changing the subject.

Snufkin thinks about his answer. "I usually travel with the weather. This place is nice enough, so probably until fall."

"And afterwards? Where will you go?"

He smiles "I have yet to see."

After breakfast, Snufkin joins Moomin in a walk around the castle. He's had yet to see its entirety, and Moomin decided the best way to do so is to get some good exercise. Running up and down the grand staircase, some dance in the ballroom, and a gentle stroll along the moat. Finally, they reside in the castle's giant rose garden to rest. 

The rose garden is a maze-like structure built of tall walls adorned with vines, with all colours of roses growing in every spot the sun shines. 

"Mamma always wanted to start up a public garden for the kingdom, but never got around to it. Until, that is, when I was born. Pappa and a whole lot of volunteers worked to put this together in celebration of my birth. Mamma's been taking care of it ever since."

Snufkin doesn't look at him, instead keeping his attention on the brilliant reds, whites, pinks, and oranges that speckled the vine walls. Sitting on the mossy ground, bathing in the warm sunlight, Moomin glances at Snufkin. His red hair glowing under the bright afternoon sun, contrasted by the worn and faded green robe and hat, and the glowing pink, white, and yellow roses behind him makes him seem almost ethereal in nature, and with his background shrouded in mystery, he becomes a very alluring character. So alluring to the point that when Snufkin looks back at him, he almost doesn't realize he's staring.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Oh! No!" Moomin quickly looks away "It's just uh, I was just wondering… what did you do before this? Like, where are you from?"

Snufkin looks taken aback by his question, and doesn't answer for a good minute. 

Moomin continues "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want!"

Snufkin chuckles "No, it's fine, just that it's hard to recall. As far back as I can remember, I've just been wandering. Don't remember any family, don't remember any home, just the road. Or lack of road sometimes."

"Oh that's so sad!" Moomin wailed "I can't imagine not having my family!"

"It's not that bad, really, I don't have anyone to worry about."

They sit in silence for a moment more, both staring up at the afternoon sky. Moomin's lost in thought, and before he can stop himself "But wouldn't you want someone to worry about?"

Snufkin looks at him with a puzzled expression "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there isn't anyone you'd rather spend your days with?"

"Oh. I haven't really thought about that. I guess I've never known anyone long enough." 

Realising the conversation ended, Moomin returns to watching the lazy clouds drift above. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *goes feral for hidden symbolism in rose colours*
> 
> Seriously getting this uploaded took way longer than I wanted it to. I got a new phone, and forgot to move all my notes from the old one into the new one before wiping it, so I thought I had lost it forever!   
> Thankfully when I was looking through my google docs, I managed to find a copy of it, so I dusted it off, cleaned it up, and got directly onto AO3 to put it up once and for all.


End file.
